


Announcement

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OT4 Friendship, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu have to tell something to their friends.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Kudos: 44





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5/6: Confession./Proposal.

One of Atsumu’s bad traits was that he wasn’t being able to keep his mouth shut. As soon as Sakusa sked his hand in marriage, he looked at him with puppy dog eyes, asking for his permission to tell it to Bokkun and Shouyou. Sakusa rolled his eyes, having no idea what kind of benefit they would gain from that. Most likely, a headache, and he was not a fan of those.

”Please, Omi-kun!” Atsumu begged, blinking up at him. ”I need to tell someone the great news of you becoming a Miya soon!” Sakusa’s eyebrow twitched and Atsumu cocked his head innocently.

”And who told you I’d be the one having your family name, huh?” He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Atsumu blinked, as if he didn’t even consider that opportunity.

”Because my family name is shorter?” He asked, and Sakusa snorted. It was the most idiotic reason he had ever heard! Instead of arguing, he took out his phone from his pocket, and dialed Hinata’s number.

”Omi-senpai?” Hinatapicked the phone up, and Sakusa could hear the faint sounds of a video game in the background.

”You and Bokuto, come over. We have to tell you something,” Sakusa said, then ended the call. He turned around, and his eyebrow twitched again. ”Why are you so nervous, Miya? You are the one who wants to tell it to them after all,” Sakusa said matter-of-factly, and Atsumu gulped, playing with his fingers anxiously. They had no time for more conversion, because the doorbell went off. ”I let them in,” Sakusa said, and Atsumu felt sweat running down his neck.

He walked into the living room, hearing how his fiancé greeted their hyperactive friends. When the two guests appeared in the doorway, and smiled at him with those too bright smiles of theirs, Atsumu felt some of the tension leaving his body. Bokuto and Hinata sat down on the couch across from him, and waited patiently. Atsumu took a deep breath, then spoke up.

”Bokkun, Shouyou-kun, the thing is… me and Omi-Omi are getting married.”

For the lack of better words, Bokuto hooted, then jumped over the table, and wrapped Atsumu in his arms with Hinata right behind him. Atsumu squeaked, and fell to the ground because of the sudden plus weight. As they lay on the ground, his two friends were all snot and tears, and he could see how Saksua’s nose crinkled.

”I am so happy for you, Atsumu-san!” Hinata sniffled, smiling down at him.

”Yep,” Bokuto nodded, still crying. ”It’s about time!”

”Hey!” They heard Sakusa’s voice above them. Bokuto grabbed his ankle and pulled, so Sakusa ended up on top of them, making it extra hard to breath for poor Atsumu.

”You cannot be left out of the group hug, Omi-kun!” Bokuto said cheerfully, and Sakusa wanted to die on the spot.


End file.
